Time division multiplexing (TDM) and frequency division multiplexing (FDM) methods, including hybrids thereof, have been proposed in addition to separate and joint coding of control channel signaling for scheduling downlink data transmission in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) specifications. In TDM and FDM transmissions of control channel signaling, the control information for downlink and uplink assignments may be transmitted over the first few symbols of the downlink frame or it may be spread out over the length of the frame. The frame duration is approximately 0.5 ms, though other durations are also possible.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.